


Cramps and Contradictions

by just_a_hungry_author



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cramps, Domestic Fluff, Fever, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Sick Hinata Shouyou, Sickfic, Slice of Life, Stomach Ache, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fever fic, stomach bug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_hungry_author/pseuds/just_a_hungry_author
Summary: It started off as almost nothing.Hinatabarelynoticed the way his stomach would rumble uncomfortably every so often.OR:Hinata trudges through a day at school while battling stomach cramps and a fever. When he shows up at practice, Kageyama isn’t having it and takes him home.Just a short drabble.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 426





	Cramps and Contradictions

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of sucks and it’s just a drabble but I wanted to get something posted, please enjoy and as always, kudos and comments are appreciated!

It started off as almost nothing. 

Hinata _barely_ noticed the way his stomach would rumble uncomfortably every so often. 

It started in his first class of the day, but he just figured that his breakfast wasn't sitting right, or maybe that the milk had gone bad.

He didn't notice it again until right before lunch, and then it had an even easier explanation- he was just hungry. 

He didn't eat as much as he normally did at lunch just because of the underlying worry that something might be wrong, but he decided against skipping his usual before-practice snack. 

He finished eating his apple and his granola bar right as he entered the clubroom to change. 

Once practice had started it was easy enough to ignore, but the discomfort returned quickly as soon as it was over.

His stomach turned uncomfortably as he was packing up, and Hinata decided that what he wanted more than anything in that moment was to go to sleep. 

He just wanted to get in bed and knock out, hoping that everything would be better in the morning. 

Everything was not better in the morning. 

Hinata woke with a dull headache and his stomach was cramping uncomfortably, not to mention the sticky heat he was feeling all over his body. 

It took him five minutes just to gain the will to pry his eyelids open- it felt like someone had put glue on them overnight.

After finally opening his eyes, he sat up with a groan, feeling absolutely disgusting. 

He showered quickly, hoping it would help him feel better, but it did little more than get rid of the sheen of sweat that had started coating his body throughout the night. 

As he pulled his shirt over his head, he made the decision to pass on breakfast and head to school instead. 

He pulled on his bag and swung a leg over his bike, but the pedaling was doing a number on him and he was out of breath by the time he made it to the end of the street. 

Huffing, he got off his bike and walked alongside it. 

The early start he'd gotten made up for the extra time it took to walk to school, and he made it into class right before the bell rang. 

He sat down at his desk with a grimace as his stomach cramped again. 

As he pulled out his notebook he briefly thought about going to the nurse, but ultimately decided against it. 

If she sent him home then he would miss volleyball, and he could never let that happen. 

His teacher walked in the room and Hinata put his head down with a sigh. 

It was going to be a long, long day. 

Hinata gave up on trying _not_ to sleepwalk through his day once he found out just how hard staying awake during class would be. 

He slept through almost all of his morning classes and then skipped lunch, opting to spend the hour taking a nap at a table in the library. 

He'd managed to narrowly avoid his teammates as he stumbled his way through his afternoon classes, but he knew there was no avoiding it once the final bell of the day rang. 

Sighing, he spent some extra time packing up his stuff in order to avoid the crowded clubroom. 

Luckily when he finally got to the clubroom there was nobody inside, and he was able to change without any second glances. 

Unfortunately, as soon as he stepped foot in the gym Kageyama locked eyes on him, and Hinata immediately knew that he was done for.

The raven-haired teen walked over to the redhead. 

"You look terrible." Kageyama said bluntly. 

"Nice to see you too." Hinata mumbled. 

Kageyama took a second to _really_ look at the shorter teen, and he suddenly realized why he hadn't been at lunch.

Hinata was dressed for practice, but he didn't look like he was ready to do anything except climb into bed, or maybe collapse. 

He was white as a sheet, except for the red spotting on his cheeks that was caused by his fever. 

His hair was a tousled mess because he'd been sporadically sleeping all day, and his eyes didn't have their normal bright spark to them. 

Today they were dull. 

"Go home." Kageyama said. 

"I'm fine," Hinata started to argue, "I won't even feel bad once we start-"

"You are in no way fine." Kageyama interrupted. 

"You can't tell me how I feel." 

"Stop being such a dumbass!" 

Kageyama's outburst drew Daichi and Suga over to the pair.

"Guys, what's going on? Why are you-" Daichi paused as he caught sight of Hinata. "Hinata, you look awful."

"So I've heard." Hinata sighed. 

Suga raised an eyebrow. "Why did you come to school today? You should have stayed home." 

"Guys," Hinata tried to argue again, "I'm fine." 

"Oh yeah, you're fine." Kageyama replied. "That's why you look like you're about to fall over." 

"Seriously," Daichi said. "You need to go home. I won't have you practice like this." 

"But Daichi-"

"Hinata, I'm on the verge of calling your mom." 

"My mom isn't home. She's away, visiting my grandmother." 

That had everyone pausing.

It didn't sit right, sending Hinata home to be left alone. 

Still though, he couldn't practice.

"Go start getting changed." Daichi continued. 

"Alright, fine." Hinata sighed.

He headed back to the clubroom, somewhat grateful that he was being sent home. 

He really hadn't wanted to miss volleyball, but he was getting more tired by the second and he honestly didn't even think he'd make it through the warmup.

He was pulling his bag over his shoulder when the clubroom door opened and Kageyama walked in. 

"What are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"I'm taking you home." Kageyama said, walking over to where his stuff was.

"Kageyama, you don't have to-"

"Don't argue with me." Kageyama replied, though there was no harshness in his tone. "This is what's happening, just go with it." 

With that he changed out of his practice clothes and pulled his own bag over his shoulder.

"Did you ride your bike this morning?" He asked. 

"Sort of." Hinata answered honestly. "I walked it." 

Kageyama pulled out his phone. "I'll have somebody bring it over after practice. We'll take a cab to your house." 

It only took ten minutes for the cab to arrive, and Hinata immediately slumped against the door. 

Kageyama shook his head and pulled out his phone, texting the group chat to see if anyone would bring Hinata's bike over after practice.

By the time he got confirmation that it would be taken care of, he glanced over to Hinata to find that the redhead had drifted off.

Kageyama let him be, but he did take a second to put his hand on Hinata's forehead, wondering if this was more serious then he was letting on.

The redhead didn't feel particularly warm, so Kageyama left him until they made it back to his house, when he had to shake his shoulder to rouse him. 

Hinata stumbled out of the car and inside the house without so much as a glance at Kageyama, and even forgot his bag inside the cab.

Kageyama shook his head again and swung the redhead's bag over his shoulder, following him inside. 

Once they managed to get inside, Hinata went straight for the couch, not even bothering to realize that Kageyama was holding his bag. 

He was so relieved to be home, his eyes starting to close without guilt for the first time that day, when suddenly Kageyama was by his side, tapping his cheek. 

"Hey, you can't go to sleep yet." Kageyama said. "You need to take something first or you're not going to get better." 

Hinata groaned but sat up, trying not to let his head fall to his chest. 

"Symptoms." Kageyama started. "Go." 

"Headache." Hinata mumbled. "Stomachache." 

His eyes started to slip shut again. "...Tired..." 

"Uh-uh." Kageyama said, tapping Hinata's cheek again. "No sleeping yet. I'm gonna go get a thermometer and some medicine alright? Keep your eyes open." 

Though he struggled, Hinata managed to keep his eyes from closing until Kageyama returned from the bathroom with the thermometer and the medicine. 

Hinata put the thermometer in his mouth as Kageyama read the back of the medicine bottle. 

"Have you eaten anything today?"

Hinata shook his head slowly. 

Kageyama groaned. "You're so hopeless sometimes, you know that?" 

The thermometer beeped and Kageyama took it, slightly confused as the number confirmed what he'd deduced in the car. "Your fever isn't too bad. It's barely above a hundred." 

Hinata nodded, ignoring Kageyama and moving himself to lay down on the couch. 

Kageyama let him be, given that he couldn't take his medicine yet anyway, and shook his head as he walked toward the kitchen. 

When did he become such a mother hen? 

Kageyama was in the middle of making a pot of rice and broth when he heard a knock on the door. 

He glanced at Hinata as he passed the couch, noting that the redhead hadn't even stirred. 

Suga was standing at the door, holding his volleyball bag. 

"Hey, I brought Hinata's bike." He said, gesturing to where he had parked it nearby.

"Come in." Kageyama started, stepping out of the way. 

Suga's eyes locked on Hinata's sleeping form as soon as he got inside.

"Poor kid." He started. "How's he doing?" 

"He's been asleep practically since we got back." Kageyama said. "I'm making him soup now so he can take his medicine." 

"I'm not surprised that he's been asleep the whole time, he looked dead on his feet earlier." 

"I don't get it." Kageyama replied. "His fever is barely a hundred, but this bug he's got, it knocked him on his ass _hard_." 

"I've never seen him like this before." Suga added. "I don't think he's ever even missed practice." 

Hinata stirred at that, blinking slowly and starting to sit up. 

"Hey," Kageyama started. "How are you feeling?" 

"Gross." Hinata replied. 

"Well you have to eat so you can take some medicine." Kageyama continued. "The food will be done in a bit." 

Hinata nodded and stood. "I'm gonna take a shower." 

With that he left towards his bedroom, not even acknowledging that Suga was in the room.

"I guess I turned invisible sometime in the last minute." Suga said with a chuckle. 

He sat in the kitchen with Kageyama as the younger teen finished making Hinata his soup. 

The redhead walked in fifteen minutes later, hair slick with water. 

He sat down at the table, giving a small wave to Suga. 

"Hey Bud," Suga started. "How are you feeling?" 

"My stomach hurts." Hinata said.

Kageyama turned at that. "In a you-need-to-throw-up kind of way?" 

"No," Hinata replied, shaking his head, "It's cramping. Like outside pain, not inside, you know?" 

Kageyama, surprisingly to both himself and Suga, knew what Hinata meant. 

"So you feel like you can eat then?" 

Hinata nodded and Kageyama placed a bowl of soup in front of him before asking Suga if he wanted one. 

Suga nodded, so Kageyama fixed him a bowl before making one of his own and joining them at the table. 

"How was practice?" Hinata asked. 

"It was good." Suga replied. "Tanaka and Noya were a little out of control as usual, but we were alright." 

Suga paused. 

"They all wanted me to let you know that we hope you feel better soon."

"Thanks." Hinata said, a bit more lucid now that he was getting some food in his system. "I hope so too, we have a match coming up."

"Don't push yourself." Suga warned. 

"Oh trust me, I won't." 

Kageyama raised an eyebrow at that. "You came to school and tried to go to practice like this."

"Yeah, but now that I'm home..." Hinata started, "I'm glad you guys made me leave. I haven't felt this bad in a long time." 

They were quiet for a few minutes after that, everyone finishing their bowl of soup. 

"Ready to take some medicine?" Kageyama asked. 

Hinata nodded as Suga stood. 

"I should head out." Said the silver-haired teen. "Feel better, Hinata." 

"Thanks, Suga." 

Hinata took his medicine and then retreated back to the couch, though Kageyama joined him this time. 

Hinata opened Netflix and clicked on Spider-Man: Into the Spiderverse, then settled back into the couch. 

It didn't take long for him to start leaning on Kageyama, and at some point the older teen started running his fingers through Hinata's hair. 

He felt Hinata's head drop onto his shoulder half an hour into the movie, and he thought the younger had fallen asleep. 

However, ten minutes later Hinata said his name, startling him. 

"Kageyama?" 

"What?" 

"Can you do me a favor?" 

Hinata proceeded to describe what he wanted and Kageyama made his way to the kitchen, confused but still willing to fulfill the strange request. 

He returned a minute later, holding a plastic water bottle in his hand. 

He held the bottle, which had been filled with hot water, out to Hinata. 

The redhead accepted it gratefully and, to Kageyama's surprise, slipped it under his shirt. 

"What are you doing?" 

"The heat helps." Hinata replied, closing his eyes. "My mom used to do this for me all the time." 

Kageyama sat back down and Hinata put his head back on his shoulder. 

Both teens were asleep before the movie was even halfway over.


End file.
